Destino
by karacearl
Summary: "A game that can change one's fate? Entering heaven or hell based on mere luck?" "Destino huh? Let's see if my destiny lies in my own hands or yours." This is the story where Ace is an idiot, Levi is a poor soul, Akiyama's the smart puppeteer, and everyone else becomes involved somehow. *WARNING: There is a plot but more crack than plot. Be warned for OOC. Crossover: Liar Game, KHR
1. Prologue

Darkness restored the eerie alleyway. A faint light emerged breaking the dark - a lit cigarette held between pale fingers. The man's previously dim-lit eyes now radiated a solid glare of new found excitement. The prior exchange seemed to have been perfectly witnessed by the said man. Barely audible words escaped into the alley, "a game that can change one's fate? Entering heaven or hell based on mere luck hm?". Letting out a deep chuckle, he flicked what was left of his cigarette, stomped on it, before departing. All that was left behind were that of a half burnt cigarette butt, a gradually vanishing back figure, and the ignition of a new ambition.

"Remains of a half cremated corpse found early this morning in a river near Fulmaint tower. Upon close inspection, police has concluded that several of the deceased's organs are missing and it appears that they were removed prior to the cremation…" The monotone voice of a news reporter from the large, public screen flowed into the ears of the emotionless crowds of people. People continued on with their individual lifestyles, uninterested or perhaps unconcerned with the fates of others around them. Only those closely acquainted with the affected displayed irrational emotions on tragedies that already happened. Irreversible events.

"Destino huh? Let's see if my destiny lies in my own hands or yours…" Those same wild eyes from the alley now stared into the face of a watch. He successfully applied to be a participant in the game, the game that was currently soaring across the globe in terms of popularity. Destino, a game that changes the fate and life of its players.

The guy who got shot in the alleyway; with a resolve like that, had no chances of winning such a competition. Simply just because the weak will never survive regardless of the environment.


	2. Chapter 1 (Ace)

"I'm just kind of confused," Ace says blankly.

The man in front of him looks up from the scroll he's scribbling on, black pen pausing on the paper, beaming. "Hmm about what~"

Ace stares at him incredulously. "About why I've been restrained to this chair up for the last 1 and a half days?" he says pointedly, struggling a little against where he's tied rather firmly to the chair.

"Ah that!" The man rolls the scroll up to look at the one underneath, where Ace's supposed transgressions are written down. "Knocking over an apple cart –"

"– Which I helped pick up and promised to work at tomorrow to make up for the ruined produce," Ace reminds him. The lady hadn't even been upset about it. She'd laughed and chatted with him as they cleaned up the mess and let him take one of the bruised apples as he left.

The man chuckled and reached for another marshmallow; throwing it inside his mouth and hummed, "Oh really! Sowry~ Maybe I'll investigate it sometime later~".

"That's not fair," Ace argues, almost laughing, because what the hell is happening.

"Whining will get you nowhere in life~ But these goodies sure will!" the man added and threw another piece into his mouth.

Ace made an indignant noise – psh him whining? These uniforms were hiding his glorious muscles, if the officer saw them, he'll definitely think twice before using the word 'whining' to describe him.

"This also says something about stealing a dog?" The man quirked an eyebrow and smiled at Ace. "Whose dog?"

"I didn't steal any dog," Ace told him. He's starting to lose feelings in his arms so he kind of wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible, preferably with his release. "I opened the door to the bar and the owner's dog ran out and got lost."

"Bosco is out there in the wilderness with no one to protect him~ Imagine how lonely that will be~" The man shook his head disapprovingly; though the smile was still plastered over his face. "I cannot forgive you for making such an adorable creature sad!" The officer pouted and stabbed the pile of pancakes lined up next to the documents.

What kind of an officer eats like they're in a cake buffet during an interrogation?

Ace sighs. He'd run his hands over his face but he's a bit tied up at the moment. "Okay, officer –"

"Call me Byakuran~" he offered cheerfully and pointed a marshmallow in Ace's face before biting half of it off. "I'd offer you one but…"

"Yeah." Ace understands, not everyone is immune to getting diabetes. "Byakuran, let's say that you arrest me."

"But Acey~ I've already arrested you~" Byakuran pointed out while laughing, which is true. Byakuran and his lackey came across Ace at the bar and the other boy threw him over his shoulder and carried him all the way to where he is seated currently. Oh yea, not mention that Byakuran ate almost half a cart of sweet things along the way. Ace had never been arrested before but that's probably not how the procedure should be like.

"Alright, so I'm arrested." Ace licked his lips, trying to think. "What happens now?"

Ace was a wanderer. He's got some wandering to do and only in town for the night as he runs a tight schedule. And by that he means he finds the best places to eat and then moves on without paying.

"Ohh, don't worry too much about it!" Byakuran waved his hands and laughed it off.

"..." Not worrying after being arrested seemed a bit too much to ask for.

"If you want, you can get out right now~" Byakuran continued chucking marshmallows in his mouth with a few pocky and cake assortments once in a while.

"Seriously? Howwww?" Ace was getting excited and an excited Ace was not a good sign.

Matter of fact, the ropes tied around him were starting to show signs of tearing.

"It's simple~ You just need to pay $100 000~ Normally it's $150 000 but since you're so cute, I'll give you a discount~" Byakuran winked, not pausing in his consumption of glucose.

Ace shivered, he was not used to people being so… Flirty? Though, the said flirty officer seemed more interested in the assorted sugary goods than him at the moment. Phew, what a relief.

"Um… Can you give me more discount if I show you my muscles…" Ace was on the verge of throwing up inside but for the sake of his freedom he was willing to cast away his pride and pay using his body. (Inner hoe?)

"Sowryy~ No can do~" Byakuran chuckled and stopped his endless pursuit of shoving sweets down his throats. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Byakuran analysed the tied man in front of him,

"But~ I do know a way in which you can easily win $100 000 while you're on bail~ Oh yea by the way, did I forget to tell you? Your bail application was passed this morning~ So yeaa, you're free to go~ But yea don't forget about your sentence hearing in 6 months~ And here if you're interested~" Byakuran casually blasted the unexpected news straight in Ace's face and handed him a flyer? Instinctively, Ace bit the flyer with his mouth since his hands were pretty occupied at the moment?

"Umsjs… Sow can yuu untiew mie nouww?" After a few moments, Ace processed the information thrown to him and asked dumbfounded, while shaking his hands behind his back.

"Ohh~ Sowry~ Forgot about that~ Man, these marshmallows sure does wonders to your brain~" Byakuran chuckled before untying Ace, removing the flyer from Ace's mouth and placing it in his numb hands.

"Well then I guess this is bye for now~" Byakuran waved cheerfully…

Ace wasn't really sure how but he ended up on the streets with nothing but the clothes on his back and the flyer in his hands. He never had much luggage to begin with; and what he had brought with him was being "investigated" under the alias of his alleged crimes. Should he really take that questionable officer's words and go to this 'money-winning opportunity'? All that was on the flyer was simply this competition that will be commencing next week, along with a set of detailed rules related to the said competition.

Ace was not a big fan of close reading, he was one of those people who never once read the terms and conditions of any contracts he signed. But even he managed to pick out the words '$500 entry fee per person'. $500… That was a lot. He could somehow gather that amount, but should he really resort to selling his precious belongings?

He needed to make $100 000 in 6 months. That meant he had to make a lotttt of money, and even if he worked his ass off everyday it wouldn't be enough. (Around $555.55 per day). Ace never went to university. Hell, he didn't even manage to graduate from high school! But that didn't stop him from pursuing his freedom and wandering from place to place. The most he earned in a day was $20 and that was only because he found the note on the streets. Getting a job that paid well seemed to be beyond reach for him.

A soft hint of orange caught his eye and snapped him out of his thoughts. Though what he was wearing was what really stood out. Was he a prison guard? Now he's actually curious… Worse comes to worse, he should prepare himself mentally for prison life.

"Sir…" Acting on impulse as per ever, Ace approached the said officer.

"Out of sheer curiosity… May I please know what it is like to be in prison. Seeing that you work there you must have a pretty good idea right?" Real smooth Ace thought as he continued the dry, single-sided conversation.

"I mean for example if someone as good looking as me got dumped into prison would there be any dangers. Like as in, dangers to my manhood?" Seeing that the man wasn't yelling at him to fuck off, Ace took it as a sign that the man didn't abhor his company completely.

After what seemed to be like eternality of Ace talking to himself about this and that, the man finally showed some emotions other than apathy. Just when the man was going to kindly inform Ace to transport himself somewhere else, something unexpected occurred.

Ace fell asleep in the middle of enquiring about how showering works in prison. Literally fell asleep standing up, with an arm in midair while saying "Like in showers what if…"


	3. Chapter 2 (Akiyama)

Now, regardless of how he might appear to everyone around him, Akiyama was actually looking forward to his day. The day that he was finally released from prison on parole. He made sure to sort out his outfit to mislead the reporters gathered outside following his release. No one would have thought that an ex-con artist was going to be released while wearing a prison guard uniform.

As expected, none of the reporters realised who he was when he walked out and when he finally thought he would be left alone in some peace and quiet, and perhaps celebrate his new-found freedom at some bar; a psycho intercepted him.

Akiyama didn't think that any other word than a mentally-unwell patient is suitable to describe the man who kept on blabbering on about prison life, as if his only interest in life was to write a script about a gay prisoner.

All in all, when he was about to tell the man to 'fuck off and leave him alone' since no matter how well-mannered he was; there was always a limit. And the mentally-unkempt man crossed that limit long ago. But... But… Can someone please explain to him the absorbidy of the current situation. Why was this man acting like he's fallen asleep. Was it possible for someone to fall asleep while standing and in the middle of speaking nonetheless?!

After taking a few minutes to comprehend and make sense of the situation, Akiyama concluded that either the man was actually mentally-ill and was pretending to be a narcoleptic patient or he was actually one. Though, it seemed that the first option was more likely.

Taking this as a chance to leave, Akiyama turned his heels to leave.

"...Another person attack me? Do I get some form of protection, like I don't a bodyguard or something?" The crazy man decided that was the moment to come back to life and casually resume the conversation once more.

"..." Akiyama honestly was at a loss for words, he was quite well known for his sharp mind and his tongue which is just as sharp, but even he doesn't know what to say in this situation.

"Hey! That's rude!" The unpredictable man grabbed Akiyama's shoulders and forced him to face the man once again.

"You can't just leave while I'm still talking! Geez, did no one teach you any social etiquettes?" If Akiyama could, he would have applauded the man in the face with a bat made of steel. But since prison life was something he did not wish to return to, he decided against it.

"Um… Can I ask you a question?" Akiyama took a deep breath and asked,

"Why are you so interested in prison life?" Since the man clearly appeared to be insane, Akiyama took it as his job to stop him from committing any crimes against humanity. The first step to becoming a first rate citizen once again.

"Huh? Ohhh do you want to know?" The man sighed and casually slang an arm over Akiyama's shoulder.

"Let's go to a cafe and talk; it's a long story... It's your treat, I mean prison officers have good salaries right?" Without giving Akiyama a chance to say anything at all, the man dragged Akiyama to the nearest cafe and ordered a latte along with a French croissant.

Sure Akiyama had enough money on him… But why should he be treating a total stranger that is radiating psychotic vibes? He had no appetite, and decided that he would just watch the man shove food down his throat barbarically. Though after a single glance he switched his target to someone else. It was repulsive. He might throw up from just watching him, and that won't be pretty.

His eyes wandered around the cafe. Its decors were simple at best. The menu had nothing special to it, and there seemed to be not many customers here even though it's supposed to be busy hour right now.

A man seated next to their table at the corner of the cafe; half hidden from view, caught his eye. His aura dictated his unapproachable nature, and seriously? A black coat? Something else then catches his eye - the flyer that he was holding. Now that he thinks back to it, wasn't the psycho man also waving the same flyer when he was sprouting prison fantasies? Akiyama was too dumbfounded at the time to piece one and one together and realise.

Trying as hard as possible to ignore the disgusting sight of the man gulping down food in front of him, he searched for the same poster. And as he thought; it was the same one as the man who's seated next to him was holding, as well as the one he was given on his release.

Wierd… Akiyama was fairly certain that on the way from prison to here, he didn't see a flyer that was the same as the one the three of them currently had. He hadn't had a chance to read over the flyer yet. This might be a good chance for him to see why he was given the same flyer as a mentally-ill patient, and an emo-looking man.

Reading over it once, Akiyama laughed silently. This game was made for him. He was arrested for swindling a major MLM company into bankruptcy. Something about this competition, screamed the same vibe as the previous pyramid scheme.

Should he? Before he could make a clear decision as to whether he should risk imprisonment again, the man in front of him seemed to have finished his food and asked,

"So… You wanted to know why I was curious about prison life right?" Time went on, and the man went over his life story in extreme detail, only explaining how he was falsely accused of crimes he didn't commit and now was on bail.

"Oh yea also. I got this flyer thing, and I wasn't sure if I should do it or not?" He passed the flyer over to Akiyama.

"I forgot to tell you, but I seem to have the same flyer as you. As well as that man over there." Akiyama pointed out to the emo-man beside them.

"OHHHH! This must be fate! Let's go say hi!" The man dragged a rather reluctant Akiyama towards the neighbouring table and sat themselves down naturally. This is going to be great.


	4. Chapter 3 (Levi)

It was raining outside. Dark, gloomy. There wasn't much about this coffee shop. Small and tucked away in a corner of the street. Unknown to those who don't live here. That was exactly how Levi Ackerman liked it. Peaceful and quiet. Of course there would be the occasional moments of busyness from the rush of college students frantically studying for their yearly exams. Sometimes he pondered about switching to another café a few streets down when that period occurs but somehow he would always end up where he started. At the front of the café. There wasn't anything particularly special about it. The beverages were mediocre and the interior design was the average wallpapers and pot plants found in other cafes, but to Levi, it felt like home. He didn't know when it started to become like this but he didn't mind it very much.

Draining the last bit of his black tea, Levi stared out the window watching as droplets of rain splattered across the transparent glass, sliding slowly downwards before disappearing out of sight. Sighing inwardly, he stared into the empty porcelain teacup in his hand, a slight frown appearing across his face as he tried to decipher the scattered tea leaves. He was never a believer of fortune tellers and found it in itself foolish that a person's future could be predicted by a few drenched piece of leftover tea leaves. However, like any other person, he still couldn't help himself but to study the leaves, holding onto a fool's wish that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to have a glimpse of his future and prepare himself for the misery that was to come.

After studying it for a few minutes, Levi eventually placed the cup back on its plate yet he couldn't let go of the chinaware. He stared at the difference of his hand compared right next to it. The cracked skin at his fingertips, nails chipped from his current job of working as a cleaner at an office building two bus stops away. Levi smiled bitterly at how much time has changed him physically and mentally from who he used to be who's hand was as smooth as the cup he just drank from having been sheltered from the unpleasant part of life. It's not like he didn't like his job. In fact he was lucky to be hired into an occupation where he was comfortable with as he already developed a hobby to clean beforehand. Yet he can't help but wonder if his life could have been much more different if the events of past could be altered. If his mum was still alive.

Patting his pockets, he took out a crumpled piece of paper. During his time cleaning one of the private offices, he discovered the flyer battered inside the paper bin as though it has been held many times before by someone. He didn't read it through properly but instincts told him to take it anyways. Now smoothing it out, he could read the words printed on it.

_Do you want to play for money?_

Intrigued Levi kept reading on, his heart clenched at the words that followed. Could this be it? Has fate finally hit him? Could he maybe be able to finally reach out and make his dream come true?

The rain has stopped by the time he finally lifted his head to glance out the window after rereading the flyer several times until he actually let the words truly sink in. Small but bright rays of sunlight began to shine through the grey clouds. Is this what people call Serendipity? A smile gradually made its way up onto his face as he stared outside, and for once after a long time he began to dream of his possible future.

Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice two shadows slowly walking up to approach him.


	5. Chapter 4 (Ace)

The man sat in front of them spared them a glance with a frown. Not the friendliness guy Ace assumed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope you don't mind the two of us in joining you?" Ace bowed his head and smiled.

The man turned his head glare at the two of them, eyes slightly covered by his fringe as he stated coldy, "I do. Go back to minding your own business." Ace ignored this unfriendly greeting. He was used to the mannerless acts others displayed.

"I'm Ace, and this is…" Come to think of it, Ace never got to learn the prison officer's name.

"Akiyama…" Akiyama introduced himself rather reluctantly to the two.

"... And why do I care?" The grumpy man scowled at Ace, clearly he seemed to be more taken to Akiyama than Ace.

"Say, have you read the flyer you were holding just now?" Akiyama decided to cut in before the conversation got drier.

"Bitch of course I read it. Why else am I holding the flyer? To look like a salaryman?" He curtly responded, switching his attention to the orange haired man sitting directly across him.

"Come on, stop being so stuck up~" Ace playfully punched the man in the arm, and damn… Those were some stoned muscles. Does he work out?

A sharp kick to his shin made him gasp out in surprise. Ace was certain now, the man next to him definitely works out.

"Hey which gym do you frequent at?" Ace smirked and posed striking out his own muscles.

The man purposely ignored him as he direct his question to Akiyama instead.

"Where did you get your flyer from?"

Ace felt a tick forming on his forehead and took a deep breath reminding himself the tips he learnt during his meditation lessons which helped him with his anger management issues. 'Feel the ground beneath your feet… Ignore the agitation and concentrate on your stomach… Are you hungry right now? Of course, you are always hungry. So think about food… Burger, steaks, ramen, fishballs, hotpot, cakes, sausages, salted caramel, ice cream, roasted fish… Instantly he felt better, and chose to forgive the mortal who ignored his friendly gestures.

Apparently not fighting the man at that moment meant that Akiyama was able to converse freely with the 'short-tempered manlet' and surprisingly got his name easily. It was Levi. Sounds like an 18th century cleaning man.

"Ahum so… What were you guys talking about again," Ace smiled sheepishly at the two, coughing a little to bring their attention back to him.

"Sorry, I blanked out for a moment." Although Ace was still a little mad at Levi, he did not forget his social etiquettes and manners.

"It's your fault for spacing out." Levi replied without sparing him a single glance and continued on the conversation he left off with Akiyama.

"...Though I need to know more about how the game works to be certain, but I'm pretty confident that we will make it to the end."

"I don't remember ever agreeing to be part of this 'we' and don't plan to either," Levi abruptly stood up, giving a nod in Akiyama's direction before pushing Ace to the side to make his way out of the cafe. Akiyama and Ace shot glances at each other before watching the man disappear out of sight around a corner.

Shaking his head, Akiyama turned to look at Ace and sighed.

"So, have you even read the flyer yet?" Ace turned his attention to his company and raised an eyebrow,

"I read enough to get the idea?" Ace avoided Akiyama's disapproving looks and forced himself to read the fine prints. How he hated reading…

Despite how Akiyama didn't seem to be the most sociable man, he was kind enough to explain what was printed on the flyer to Ace as well as what him and Levi were discussing beforehand.

"...This game is designed so that the strongest survive. The simplest way to eliminate others is by teaming up. An ideal number to start with is 2-3. We can adjust freely how the points can be split and have more options overall." Akiyama scribbled something on a piece of tissue and handed it to Ace.

"This is my number. Take some time to think, and when we meet again, you can decide for yourself on the day of the game. I'll be waiting for you here before the competition starts." Akiyama nodded at Ace in acknowledgement before swiftly leaving the cafe, following suit.

Should he stake his chances on it? In for the win, and bet his chances on the game… Come to think of it… Did Shinichi pay? Hm… Levi didn't seem to have paid either… Yep, back to his old lifestyle, Ace chuckled.

Grabbing the flyer, he counted to three in his head… 'One…' and he ran…

Unsurprisingly, screams of 'get your ass back here' and 'You bastard' echoed in the background as he ran; probably breaking the world record speed, out of the cafe.


	6. Chapter 5 (Akiyama)

_-2 months later-_

"I see that you have decided to participate after all." Eyeing the cowboy hat wearing man in front of him, Shinichi stated; more as a fact than a question.

"Yea… I tried getting a job… Didn't work out. Can you believe it? They asked me where was my resume! And I was like… What resume?" Ace, the said man, went on,

"People looking for a job sure have it hard…" Ace summed up his narration and turned to Akiyama, expecting some sort of reply.

"..." Should he really risk teaming up with such a … guy? Akiyama was having second thoughts about his decision to team up with Ace.

"Well I'm not really sure… Never had to search for a job. Let me clarify myself…" Before Ace could ask him a billion more questions about how he managed to become a prison officer, Akiyama decided to reveal it to him.

"I was… Cosplaying as a prison officer the other day. I'm actually unemployed at the moment. You can think of it as some sort of uniform fantasy." Akiyama disclosed limited information to Ace, simply because he did not fully trust such a … person yet. Being an ex-convict wasn't an everyday experience; and Ace would definitely pester him on and on about prison life again. This time; as a prisoner.

"Hm… Couldn't have guessed." Ace chuckled and chose to ignore Akiyama's shocking confession. Apparently, the food in front of him was more interesting to him.

After what seemed to be like forever, Ace finally finished inhaling everything. Oh God, Akiyama wished that he will never have to witness disgusting scene ever again. He silently reminded himself to disappear the next time Ace decides to eat again. Seeing how they're teamed up now, it will be every meal time…

The pre-competition meet up was almost pointless at this rate, even costing him money from feeding Ace his meal. Sighing, Akiyama pulled out his cell phone from his coat pocket. "I assume you don't have a cell phone?" he asked Ace while punching in the number given on the flyer.

"Of course not!" Ace replied, looking up from licking the crumbs off a plate. "I've been surviving on cheap instant noodles from nearby convenience stores."

Pressing the dial button on his phone, Akiyama lifted the phone to his ear, listening to the receiver on the other end for a few minutes before ending the call and placed the phone back on the table.

"So what did they say?" asked Ace, turning his head away from ogling the cake display near the counter to give his attention to him. Akiyama cringed inwardly at the small trail of drool that was slowly making its way down to his chin. How hungry is this man?

"They told us to wait here. Someone will be coming to give us a brief up on the competition," Akiyama rested his back on the couch, staring at the pretty lights dangling from the ceiling before closing his eyes hoping to catch a few snooze before hell unleashes.

"So…. Do you think you can buy me a slice of cake too?"


	7. Chapter 6 (Ace)

"Wow, it's nice to meet you once again. I'm glad this time I'm not tied up to a chair and starved for almost 2 days." Ace waved at the approaching officer who was holding that eye-burning bag with him. A bag of goddamn marshmallows. He didn't even remember how many times those sweet goodies taunted him while he was forced to watch Byakuran consume them.

"Oh~ It's Acey~ How nice seeing you again as well!" Byakuran laughed and turned to Akiyama.

"Hmm~ Ohh you've got yourself a nice company~" Byakuran hummed and laughed slightly.

"Are you in charge of giving us the watches?" Akiyama asked flatly. He didn't like… pretty much everything about the man. His words, gestures, and his eyes were all tied together with one thing. Emptiness. He didn't mean a single word he said. They were the same type of people. Though completely different in what they pursue.

"Hmm. Don't look at me like that~ You're scaring me~" Byakuran faked a gasp and chucked more marshmallows into his mouth.

"Also… Here sign this~" Byakuran handed the two of them a document of some sort. Ace and Shinichi glanced at each other. Needless to exchange words, it was Akiyama who read the document while Ace caught up with Byakuran.

"Sooo… Have you reinvestigated my alleged crimes yet? I'm telling you I didn't do any of that." Ace looked at Byakuran expectantly.

"Hahaha~ Of course not~ Do you think I have enough time for that? Can't you see I'm pretty preoccupied at the moment~" Byakuran continued to devour the marshmallows, and opened a second packet.

Before Ace could retort back, Akiyama informed him that the contract was legitimate, and it was okay for them to sign. Taking his word for it, Ace grabbed the pen Akiyama was holding and signed his own name without a second thought.

Byakuran ripped the first page off the document; the one with their signatures, and handed them the rest of the document.

"The details of the game is in this document, good luck in the game and Acey… Be careful as to who you team up with~ That man's an ex convict who just got released recently. And yea~ He was arrested for swindling many~ many~ people~" Dropping a bomb just like that, Byakuran handed the two of them a watch each, waved, and took his leave. Leaving behind a dumbstruck Ace, and a silently cursing Akiyama.

Awkward silence fell upon the two before Akiyama couldn't take it anymore. "Listen -"

"Holy shit that's amazing!" Ace squealed in excitement. "Why didn't you tell me beforehand? Whoa we're totally gonna win this now! And if you're wondering, I've been imprisoned before for knocking over an apple cart and letting a dog out of a bar so we can totally have like midnight conversations and relate to each other. Gosh I couldn't have met a more perfect partner"

Akiyama truly questions himself. What has he gotten himself into? But before he could have time to regret his decision, both their watches began flashing simultaneously.

_Challenge received_

**ACCEPT OR REJECT**


End file.
